Jack Blake (TWD FM)
"You okay sweet heart" '' Jack is a main character and main protagonist of The Walking Dead Family Matters season 1 and season 2. Jack is the Uncle of Clementine Pre-Apocalypse When Ed and Jack were young they lived in Ohio but moved to Atlanta where their parents had to get some new jobs, before they moved Jack was best friends along with Luke and Nick. when he moved to Atlanta he became a police officer. when Ed and his wife were on vacation he often looked at their daughter/his niece Clementine when their babysitter could not make it. Post Apocalypse Killed Victims Will ''(Zomberfied) Sandra (Zomberfied) Andrew Saint John Jake Brie (Zomberfied) Roger Lee Everett (Assumed, before reanimation) '' Winston Troy Vitali a few unnamed bandits Many unnamed criminals ''(Pre-Apocalypse) '' Numerous a counts of zombies Relationships '''Lee Everett ' "Goodbye Lee, you were a good friend" '' -Jack's last words to Lee jack and Lee have a good friendship as they sometimes joke with each other, Jack was the only person who believed that Lee was innocent since he accidentally killed a man in a fight when Lee saw his wife cheat on him. Lee is later concerned when Jack was bitten and always tries to help him. When Lee dies from his gunshot wound that was caused by Roger, Jack seemed upset at his death and blamed his death on himself. '''Ed' "don't eat all the food Ed" -Jack joking with Ed Jack is Ed's brother and is shown to love his brother and this is shown when Jack makes a joke about Ed eating all the food as it makes Diana and Clementine laugh. Jack is concerned about Ed's safety and he is horrified and upset when Jack sees Ed as a walker. Clementine "Your not ugly sweet heart, (...) listen just because you lost your eye doesn't mean your not yourself, i mean looked at Reggie, he lost his arm and he is still himself" '' -Jack talking with Clementine about her losing her eye Jack is Clementines uncle and he seems to love her very much, even snapping a mans neck to save her, when Jack sees his niece get her eye destroy by Tavia, he is determined to escape the grip of Carlos, Luke, Nick, Kenny and Pete. He later talks to her when she thinks she is ugly since her eye was destroyed. Jack is shocked when Clementine kills Arvo in cold blood. No matter what, he is shown to love his niece no matter what. '''Diana ' Jack and Diana were brother and sister in law and very little is known about their relationship but it is heard to be a good friendship between the two as Diana and Clementine laugh at Jack's joke at Ed on the phone. Jack is saddened when he sees his sister in law as a walker. Appearances season 1 A New Day Gone By Starving For Help On A Long Road Around The Corner No Time Remaing ''' 400's day '''Vince's Story ''(Voice only)'' season 2 Remains To Be Seen A House Given On The Job Through The Ruins Don't Go Back Travia Jack was made by the author because he thought that no other story had Clementine had an uncle. In No Time Remaining it is reviled that Jack is immune to the bite. that makes him the first character to be immune to the bite, the second is Jim from The Walking Dead No Hope Left. In Remains To Be Seen it is known that Jack knew Luke and Nick